


You'll be the death of me.

by Chlobliviate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Remadora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlobliviate/pseuds/Chlobliviate
Summary: Lupin and Tonks from OOTP - ?You can now find me on tumblr as chlobliviate :)





	1. Are you alright down there?

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing :)

Tonks swore as she collided with a wizard coming out of the drawing room of 12 Grimmauld Place. She staggered backwards into the umbrella stand, which was made out of what looked worryingly like a troll’s leg. A picture on the wall started to screech “Half bloods! Freaks! Shape shifting, dirty…” Before she could finish, both the wizard she had crashed into and a man who she recognised immediately as her cousin, Sirius, pulled the curtains shut as if it were a well rehearsed routine. Sirius cursed and made his way back into the room without so much as a glance in her direction. The tall wizard suddenly seemed to remember what had caused Mrs Black to awaken and turned to where she lay ungracefully on the floor.

“Sorry!” He exclaimed, “Are you alright down there? You must be Nymphadora.” He extended a hand to her and helped her get back on her feet. 

She pouted as she accepted his hand, “I don’t know if I must be, but I prefer to go by Tonks.” he laughed, the corners of his eyes creasing softly, “Sorry, I didn’t look where I was going. I was just a bit mesmerised by this place. It's a bit ... y'know.” She gestured wildly at the house around her, almost hitting him in the face. As she blushed, he noticed the ends of her hair turn a slightly more reddish shade of pink. 

“Ah that’s right, you’re a metamorphagus? That explains…” He nodded as he took her in, she was considerably shorter than him and stood with her hands on her hips, staring up at him with golden brown eyes. "Remus Lupin, it’s nice to meet you Nymph… Tonks.”

“Likewise, Remus. I take it you know Sirius?” she smiled nervously, the smile emphasising her heart shaped face.

“We were at school together actually.” He grinned. There was something familiar about him, his eyes in particular that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. 

“For Merlin’s sake Moony, are you coming back to the game or not?” A voice which she assumed belonged to Sirius bellowed from another room.

“Moony?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Long story. So it’s been a while since you saw him, I presume?” He asked.

“I haven’t seen him since I was about 8, when he was sent to Azkaban. I used to meet him in Hogsmeade sometimes with my mum while he was at school, actually.” 

“No doubt our paths have crossed previously then, Tonks. I should probably warn you that his temperament has not improved considerably, if at all.” She grinned at him.

_Andromeda Tonks dragged her frustrated 5 year old daughter around the shops in Hogsmeade. As always, she had promised that they would stop at Honeydukes before they left and that she’d get to see Sirius, who, despite being 18 and an outcast from the Black family, much like herself, loved Nymphadora abundantly._

_The small girl scowled as she scanned the street for her cousin, her hair flashing from blue to violet to teal and back again._

_“Well that’s certainly a new look Nymphadora.” said a friendly voice from behind her. She spun around and threw her arms around the neck of her cousin who had crouched down behind her without her noticing. He picked her up and spun her around. He never looked embarrassed or bashful about being seen with her, and Andromeda trusted him implicitly. “Got much left to do Andy?” He asked cheerfully setting a very dizzy Tonks back on her feet._

_“A few bits to pick up, mostly for Ted’s potions, nothing major.” She shrugged._

_“Want us to entertain her for an hour or so?” Us? She looked behind Sirius and saw a tall boy with messy, dark hair holding hands with a stunning redheaded witch and another taller wizard who smiled at her, his grey eyes twinkling._

_“Oh Sirius, would you? I wouldn’t normally ask, but she was so desperate to see you, and you know how Blacks get when they want something. Right pain in the-” She handed him several Galleons, “Take her to Honeydukes, and get something for you and your friends too.”_

_“‘Andy, you’re too kind.” Sirius smiled sincerely at her. “We’ll meet you back here in an hour.” Andromeda nodded, looking extremely grateful. “Right then you. Honeydukes?” Tonks grinned and nodded before taking his hand and dragging him across the street towards the enormous sweet shop, much to the amusement of his friends, but Sirius took it all in his stride. “Nymphadora, I’d like you to meet my friends, this is Moony, this is Prongs, and this is Lily.” Tonks took them all in slowly._

_“Is he your boyfriend?” She asked Lily, who nodded. “Do you kiss him?”_

_“Yes, sweetheart.” Lily laughed as Tonks pulled a face. “I felt the same when I was your age, don’t worry.”_

_“Where’s your girlfriend?” She asked Remus unashamedly._

_“I don’t have one, Nymphadora.” He smiled down at the little girl._

_“Why not? You have pretty eyes. They look like the moon. Is that why you’re called Moony?” Remus stifled a laugh, oh for the innocence of childhood._

_“Oi, trouble, what sweets would you like?” Sirius asked, distracting her from studying the face of his friend. He kept her hand in his as they entered Honeydukes, leaving his three friends outside to laugh raucously._

“MOONY!” Lupin rolled his eyes and gestured for Tonks to follow him. They entered the drawing room where Sirius was sat at a table grimacing at a wizard chess set. “About time. Where were…?” He looked up and saw Tonks. “Bloody hell.” He shot to his feet.

“Wotcher Sirius.” Tonks said nervously.

“Nymphadora Tonks. You’re so grown up. Love the hair too. What does your mum think of it?” He grinned. It was as if they’d never been apart.

“Hates it of course, why else would I keep it?” She winked at him and he pulled her in for a hug. “Sorry it’s been so long Sirius.”

“I’m just happy that you’re here now. What are you doing here? Who recruited you for the Order?” 

“Mad Eye. He was my mentor through Auror training.” She said, still slightly swelling with pride at the title of Auror.

“You’re an Auror? Merlin. Last time I saw you, you were eight, forgive me if this is overwhelming news.” Sirius said feigning distress and sinking back into his chair, hand pressed to his forehead, much to the amusement of Tonks and Lupin. 

“Yes, I’m an Auror, and I go by Tonks now, just so you know.” She saw Remus and Sirius share a look. “Sorry, I’m a bit early, I’m normally horrendously late for stuff so made an effort to be very, very early and so I guess I’ve succeeded in only being early.” She blurted out.

“Not a problem, little cousin. Would you like a drink?” Sirius asked. 

“I’d love a cup of tea, if that’s alright?” She perched herself awkwardly on the sofa nearest their game.

“I’ll make us a pot,” said Remus, already half way out of the room, “You two have a lot of catching up to do.”


	2. Constant Vigilance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing recognisable.

Sirius and Remus continued to play chess, at which Remus was clearly superior, but occasionally took a deliberate mis-step to prevent himself from thrashing his friend so blatantly. Tonks noticed how he obviously planned his moves meticulously, being able to successfully predict how Sirius would play. He was actually quite attractive, she thought. She realised she was staring when his eyes met hers and she thought she saw a smile twitch at his mouth as he looked back to the game. 

She’d never had much time for boys, or girls for that matter, except for a few years of dating Charlie Weasley at Hogwarts and a while after, before he decided to go off to Romania. She certainly hadn’t had time for anything serious since then, throwing herself completely into her work. 

There was something about Remus’ smirk when Sirius made the next predictable move. By her calculations, he was 35, the same as Sirius, but Azkaban had taken it’s toll on her cousin, leaving the other man in the room looking a lot more youthful in comparison, despite the greying streaks in his hair. She examined the scars that painted his face and neck, wondering what had caused them. She moved her eyes back to the game, conscious of his eyes on her, sipping her tea, trying her best not to spill it.

She jumped as the door to the drawing room flew open, glad that she’d just set her cup down on the table next to her. “CONSTANT VIGILANCE!” Moody yelled before he’d even crossed the threshold. Tonks found herself stifling giggles as both Sirius and Remus stared at Mad Eye in shock. “Ah Nymphadora…” Mad Eye began.

“Tonks.” She corrected. “Yes, Moody, I’m here on time, early in fact.”

“Start as you mean to go on, girl.” She thought he was probably trying to smile at her perhaps but his face was so gnarled at this point, she couldn’t be completely sure. “You better keep an eye on her chaps, youngest Auror qualified this century.” Tonks tried to shush him.

Sirius and Remus turned back to their game, Remus’ eyes lingering on Tonks. He remembered what she’d said to him when she’d been five, though of course she wouldn’t remember. When she’d stared up at him in the hallway with her hands on her hips it was like he was back in Hogsmeade 17 years earlier. Her shoulder length magenta hair was curling slightly at the ends before his eyes, intentional or not, he didn’t know, but he found her fascinating. He tore his eyes away from the younger woman as Sirius made his next move, to exactly where he had predicted. He grinned at Sirius as he moved, “Checkmate, mate.” Sirius’ eyes grew dark.

“How can you possibly do this every time?” He roared, causing Tonks and Moody to stare at them. Lupin grinned, “You need to get a life, Moons. Did you spend twelve years playing chess?” Lupin continued to grin at his friend, silently promising that the next time they played he wouldn’t be playing any deliberate wrong moves. 

“Constant vigilance, Sirius.” Tonks smirked, “You should always be on your guard.” 

He grimaced at her, “I see you haven’t changed all that much then, Nymphadora.” She glowered at him, as Mr and Mrs Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt and others started making their way through the house.

“Well she’s definitely a Black with a frown like that, Padfoot.” Lupin joked.

The meeting was a quietly stressful affair, after the death of Cedric Diggory the previous month, Dumbledore had acted quickly in re-establishing the Order of the Phoenix. Each member introduced themselves in turn and Tonks managed to only knock over her drink once.

When the meeting was over, Molly Weasley bustled over to her. “Tonks, dear!” she said warmly, “It’s been too long.”

_Tonks wound her arms around Charlie’s neck. They’d just had dinner with his family for the second time that week and she’d gone the whole meal without knocking anything over or spilling a thing. He’d dragged her into the living room, pulled her closer and kissed her, before pulling away suddenly and muttering, “I’ve done something bad.” She looked up at him in confusion._

_“What, love?”_

_“I’ve been offered a job, and I’ve accepted it and it has … implications, for us.” Charlie’s voice was low, Tonks thought this was probably the most serious she’d ever seen him. She stiffened in his arms._

_“Charlie, I don’t …” Tonks started, but he cut her off._

_“I’m moving to Romania Nym. Next week. They’ve offered me a great job working with dragons and I can’t turn it down. I couldn’t- I didn’t turn it down.” Charlie brushed back a piece of her hair. “I don’t think long distance will work for you. For us.”_

_“We could give it a go, though?” Tonks placed her hands on Charlie’s chest._

_“I think a clean break is better.” He tried to pull her back towards him but she pushed him away. “Please don’t be like this, Nym.”_

_“Like what, Charlie? Am I supposed to be happy that you’re moving thousands of miles away? You invite me to dinner with your family and then spring this on me. How were you expecting me to react?” her fists were clenched and her eyes were blazing. “I can’t even hate you, because Romania is…”_

_“I’m sorry. I really am, this is is difficult for me too and I don’t expect you to wait around for me. You’re so busy with training anyway.” He stepped towards her again but she shook her head._

_“No, if you want a clean break, that’s what it needs to be. You’ve made this decision for both of us without even asking or considering me. If you touch me…” She sniffed back the first few tears, trying to maintain her unbreakable facade._

_“Nym, please don’t cry love. Please try to understand…” He stood awkwardly watching the girl that he’d thought that he loved more than anything have an internal battle that she was clearly losing, her eyes flicking from side to side like she was trying to literally read the situation. “Is there anything I can do?”_

_She shook her head silently and turned her back on him. He stood watching her for a few minutes before disapparating. Molly poked her head around the door just as Tonks began to sob uncontrollably, she took the younger witch in her arms and rocked her gently, whispering to her that it would be ok. That she would be ok._

“Wotcher Molly.” Tonks said, trying to grin up at her. 

“How are you?” Tonks could feel Molly’s eyes on her, knowing what was coming next. “You’re positively skeletal, dear. You must come to dinner on Sunday.”

“Oh Molly, I couldn’t impose like that!” Tonks squeaked.

“Nonsense, and you don’t need to worry about him being there. He’s still … well, I know we’d all love to see you Tonks. The twins took quite a shine to you. Ginny too.” Tonks snorted, of course the twins had. It had been over a year since she’d been to dinner at The Burrow, the last time was when Charlie had so suddenly ended things with her, so despite her better judgement she reluctantly agreed. 

She drifted to the other end of the enormous kitchen to look at the rota. She was down to watch Malfoy Manor tonight with Lupin. She decided it could be a lot worse. 

“Ny-Tonks,” she spun around. It felt very wrong and impolite for him to call her just by her last name, but he’d seen her reaction to Mad Eye and Sirius when they’d failed to do so, and he didn’t want to be on the wrong end of that scowl any time soon. “Meet you back here at 7?” He leant on the doorframe casually, though his heart was racing. He tried to calm himself down, tell himself that he was being beyond idiotic and acting like he was in his fifth year again. She smiled and nodded at him before apparating back to her flat.

It was 6:45 and Tonks had just finished getting dressed, she tied her now waist length bubblegum pink hair up in a ponytail and grimaced at herself in the mirror. Molly was right, she had lost a lot of weight, what once were round, jovial cheeks were now almost concave, she saw a lot of herself in Sirius, or she supposed it was actually the other way around. She definitely didn’t look young for her age anymore. She grabbed her bag, making sure she had everything she needed and apparated back to Grimmauld Place with a pop.


	3. Firewhiskey and Uncomfortable Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I own nothing! :)

“Wotcher Remus!” Tonks yelped from the floor of the hallway, the troll leg umbrella stand taking her by surprise for the second time that day. 

“We really must stop meeting like this.” He smirked as he helped her up. “Are you always this…?”

“Much of a klutz? Yep.” She grinned, blushing slightly, his hand on the small of her back, steadying her. “Always have been, probably always will be. I’m not used to having someone constantly picking me up though. That’s new. I could _definitely_ get used to it.” she teased.

“What can I say Nymphadora, I’m just a knight in shining…”

“Don’t call me Nymphadora!” She scowled and he chuckled to himself, nodding. “Are we going then, or what?”

“Of course.” He took her arm in his and she felt the familiar tug behind her bellybutton. When she opened her eyes, only feeling slightly nauseated and particularly proud to have landed on her feet, she saw Malfoy Manor. “We’re to watch the door and note anyone who comes or goes.”

“What a fun evening we have ahead of us.” She rolled her eyes. “So why are you called Moony then? Get your arse out a lot while you were drunk?”

He smiled softly at her, “While that has happened on too many an occasion for my liking, I was given the nickname Moony because I am infected with lycanthropy.”

“I’d stick to telling people it’s because you got your arse out, makes you sound a lot more fun.” She grinned at him, why wasn’t she recoiling in disgust? “Is that what the…?” she gestured towards the scars on his face. He nodded, “Well, as long as we’re sharing, I can make my nose do this.” She morphed her nose into a lilac duck’s bill and back again.

He smiled, “That’s quite the talent you have there.” They sat in silence for a while before Remus pulled out a flask of tea from his leather satchel. “Tea?”

“Mm I’d love a cup please _Moony_.” He smirked as she used the nickname only those close to him had used for years, he liked how it sounded when she said it.

“This is going to make me sound terribly old, Nymphadora.” He waved away her protests at him using her name, “But we have met before. You were probably four or five years old.”

“Oh Merlin.” She rolled her eyes as she accepted the tea from him, he’d remembered from that afternoon how she took it. “Am I going to need a hole in the ground after this story?”

“Not at all, you were a very sweet child.” She snorted, “Sirius told us- James, Lily and I, that he was to meet your mother in Hogsmeade to see you. He was mad about you, always telling us what you were getting up to. Well we decided we were going to come with him and meet the famous Nymphadora with her ever-changing hair and face.”

“I was probably circling through the blue-ish colours then, mermaid phase.” She interjected.

“Indeed, royal blue, violet, turquoise. It was quite a show. We were all _very_ impressed. You walked right up to Lily, Harry’s mum, and asked her if James was her boyfriend and you were repulsed to learn that she kissed him, of all things.” Tonks giggled, “And then you asked me where my girlfriend was.”

“Oh I didn’t?” Tonks put her head in her hands, laughing. “Tact has never been my strong point.”

“And when I told you I didn’t have one, you put your hands on your hips indignantly and demanded to know why.” Tonk’s shoulders were shaking now, “But you _did_ tell me that I had pretty eyes that looked like the moon.”

She looked up at him, at his eyes, they did look remarkably like the moon, so many shades of grey and silver. She managed to stop laughing, “Well I’m glad five year old me was so entertaining to you all.”

“It seems nothing much has changed.” He gave her a lopsided smile and sipped his tea. “So what makes you hate your name so much?”

“Wow, we really are sharing, aren’t we? I don’t know- it’s- This stays between us, ok?” He nodded. “It means ‘gift of the nymphs’ and it’s so girly and pretty and elegant and that just isn’t me. I guess it just reminds me of the daughter that my parents wanted me to be and how I turned out. The years they wasted trying to make me do ballet and attend magical floristry classes.” She sighed. 

“And how old were you when you had this epiphany?” He quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Just before I started Hogwarts, I couldn’t imagine being called that name the whole way through school. Snape always insisted on it though, once he cottoned on that I hated it. Git.” she morphed her nose into Snape’s hooked nose and spoke in a nasal drawl at which Remus had to stifle his laughter with his hand, “Nymphadora, your draught of living death wouldn’t be sufficient in killing a newborn cornish pixie, ten points from Hufflepuff.”

“Ah yes, Severus has a wondrous ability to focus in on what you dislike about yourself. Wait- You were a _Hufflepuff_?” Lupin asked, surprised.

“Yep, though Merlin knows why. I’m not patient, I’m not particularly good at finding things. In fact, I seem to excel at losing things. Like my pride, my dignity…” She grinned, “Whereas you just ooze Gryffindor.”

“I always thought I should have been in Ravenclaw, if I’m honest.” Lupin admitted. “Look!” He whispered urgently, grabbing her arm and pointing at the front door, Lucius Malfoy had left the house and apparated from the doorstep. “Interesting, they must have anti-apparition wards preventing anyone from apparating in or out of the house.” He pulled out some parchment and made a note of the time. 

“Yeah, I don’t know where I should have been. I guess I didn’t really fit in to any of the houses so The sorting hat did an ‘ip dip dog shit’ and stuck me wherever.”

“I’m sure that’s not the case Nymphadora,” she frowned at him, “To have qualified as an Auror so young, you must be dedicated and hard working, from what I’ve seen of you so far you are both tolerant and kind. I don’t know why I was surprised that you were a Hufflepuff.”

“Bloody Gryffindor chivalry.” Tonks muttered.

“Permit me to ask, what is ‘ip dip dog shit’?” Lupin gave her a knowing smile.

“Oh bloody hell. Basically it’s a cruder version of ‘ip dip sky blue’.” His expression was still blank, “Eeny meeny? No? Oh Merlin. Ok, so say we were going to do something that neither of us wanted to do, we would both put a hand in, go on put your hand here.” He obliged. “It works better when there’s more people…” He put his other hand in, winking at her. “Erm, ok. So it goes like this. ‘ip dip dog shit, you are not it.” So now you take that hand away.” He moved his left hand. “And then we go again, “ip dip dog shit, you are not it.” Bugger.” Lupin moved his right hand away. 

“So now you must do the thing?” She nodded, “Seems an odd way of decision making.”

“Muggles do weird things.” She shrugged. “Learned it from some kids who lived near me when I was growing up.”

They had become so involved in their conversation that they almost missed Lucius Malfoy apparating back onto his front door step. Lupin pulled out the parchment and noted the time quickly. They waited for another hour, making small talk about the Ministry and the Order and drinking more tea before Lupin looked at his watch. “Well, that’s our shift over.” He put his flask back in his bag and stood up, he offered her his arm and they apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

“‘Bout time you came back, do you know how bored I’ve been?!” Sirius moaned, “I tried to make Kreacher play wizard chess but he doesn’t know how.”

“He’d probably still beat you anyway Sirius.” Tonks said with a wink.

“Ah Nymphadora is that the famous Black sense of humour I hear.” She grimaced.

“Now, now, children. Who’d like a drink?” Lupin interrupted.

“Firewhiskey.” Sirius growled.

“Same for me, please.” said Tonks, not taking her eyes off Sirius.

“Are you even old enough to drink Nymphadora?” Sirius drawled.

“Piss off.” She spat.

“Padfoot.” said Lupin in a warning tone, looking over his shoulder. “Play nicely.”

“I hope Moony here didn’t bore you to death.” Lupin placed three glasses and a bottle of firewhiskey on the table.

“No, quite the opposite actually.” Tonks smiled at Lupin, who nodded back at her, pouring them all a glass of the smoking liquid. Sirius raised an eyebrow before sipping his. “He was telling me all about how you used to love it when I’d come to Hogsmeade when you were at Hogwarts, ‘mad about’ me, were the exact words, if I remember correctly.”

“You were a lot more fun back then.” Sirius grinned.

“Is that a challenge?” she raised an eyebrow as Lupin put his head in his hands. “Yes, Moony, you’re outnumbered by Blacks now.” 

“Prove that you’re more fun.” Sirius smirked at her.

“Ask _him_ , he had fun with me on patrol tonight.” Tonks gestured towards Lupin.

“I’m staying out of this!” He gave her a half hearted smile, not wanting to have to be the buffer in what he knew wouldn’t be an easy battle.

“Ok, how do I prove that I’m fun?”

“I’ll leave that up to you, Nymphadora.” She nodded and smiled, knowingly. She knew who she needed to speak to about proving that she was fun, and Sunday couldn’t come soon enough.

“Ok Sirius, leave it with me.” 

“Why don’t I like the sound of that?” Remus poured her another glass of the smoking liquid which she drank quickly before grimacing. “Did you know she was a Hufflepuff?”

“A Hufflepuff? But you’re such a Gryffindor. You were always such a Gryffindor.” Sirius almost choked on his own Firewhiskey. Tonks shrugged nonchalantly as Remus poured her another drink, raising an eyebrow. “How do you know more about her than I do, already? This is hardly fair. You want to watch yourself Nymphadora, about fifteen years ago, you’d have been just his type.”

“And fifteen years ago, she was seven.” Lupin interjected, with a warning glance to Sirius, who, for once, took the hint.

“Fine. What do you want to know, Sirius?” Tonks asked, deciding to humour her cousin.

“Did you… play quidditch?” He asked slowly.

“Yep. I was a chaser for five years. We won the Quidditch cup two of them, pretty miraculous.” she grinned. 

“What were your NEWT results like?” 

“Pretty good, Snape did everything he could to dock me marks for potions but I still got an O. I got all O’s actually. Helped with the Auror application, y’know.” She grinned, blushing a bit.

“Bloody hell, ‘pretty good’, even Moony got one E!” Sirius spluttered. 

“And you?” Her eyes glinted gleefully.

“I- I had a nice time.” Sirius muttered, causing Lupin and Tonks to laugh uproariously. “Life isn’t all books and knowledge!”

“Of course not, Sirius. So do I want to your definition of ‘had a nice time’ or will it damage my delicate little ears?” 

“You definitely do not want to know.” Lupin snorted, “I didn’t want to know and yet I spent almost 24 hours a day with him. I had no choice.”

“Have you had … boyfriends?” Sirius looked suddenly serious.

“Only one proper boyfriend I guess, Sirius. Charlie Weasley. Chucked me for some dragons though, so nothing for you to worry about.” Remus felt a weird sensation in his stomach. Jealousy? Ridiculous.

“A Weasley? Well that explains why Molly was so eager to have you over for dinner.” Tonks tried to smile at him. “And improper boyfriends?”

“Sirius.” She glared at him, reminding him slightly of his mother.

“Leave the girl alone, Padfoot.” Lupin tried to smile. “She’s had a long day, just let her have a drink in peace.” Tonks mouthed ‘Thank you’ across the table at him and he winked in response.

“I’m just trying to catch up on my dear cousin’s life. I don’t have the privilege to go on stakeouts with her like you, Moony, and drink tea and have a nice chat. So I offer Firewhiskey and uncomfortable questions. That’s the kind of friend I’m going to be, I’ve decided.” Tonks chuckled into her Firewhiskey. 

“There have been a few.”

“A few what?”

“Improper boyfriends.” Tonks giggled. Sirius’ face was a picture and Lupin’s wasn’t much less entertaining. “Oh get a grip, I’m 22.”

“I feel faint Remus.” Sirius feigned passing out on the table. 

“Well, that worked, didn’t it. So anyway Moony, have _you_ got any horrendous personal questions you’d like to ask?” she winked at him. There were lots of things he wanted to ask, however knowing the girl a matter of hours, it didn’t really seem appropriate to ask what constituted an improper boyfriend. He shook his head somewhat bashfully and went back to nursing his drink.


End file.
